


strawberry blonde   🕊

by saikis_whore



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - Human, Boys Kissing, Cottagecore, Driving, Flowers, Fluff and Humor, I have an addiction to vintage couples, LMAO WHY IS THAT SO FUNNY, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Period-Typical Homophobia, Picnics, Pining, Roadtrip, Unrequited Love, fields, love me some cottagecore gays, this is a blatant excuse for me to use 1960s fashion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saikis_whore/pseuds/saikis_whore
Summary: look at you, strawberry blonde,field's rollin' on, I love it when you call my name.-"-the flower reminded me of you, beauty and all."
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	strawberry blonde   🕊

**Author's Note:**

> do u think I can bribe my girlfriend into owning a cottage with me and raising five goats
> 
> based off of " strawberry blonde " by mitski !! 
> 
> also id like to say logan is wearing the blue outfit in this -  
> https://vintagedancer.com/wp-content/uploads/1930s-mens-gaberdine-suit-summer-laurence-fellows-1.jpg  
> ( I KNOW it says 1930s I just couldn't find anything better don't @ me )  
> because I don't specify in the writing 😔

_**June 16th, 1969** _

logan sat in his blue automobile, waiting outside of roman's home in order to start their da- no, not date, he curses, a hangout. a platonic, friendly hangout between two friends who feel the same way about each other. 

. . .

regardless, they were road-tripping to a field of flowers, requested by roman himself. though, despite this, he appears to be late. logan sighs, though by all means, isn't surprised. 

however, this thought soon vanishes as the passenger seat's car door lets out a deafening noise as it's slammed, allowing the raven-haired male to practically jump out of his own skin. he turns to the culprit as he sighs. 

"hey, nerd." 

the voice was as familiar as the colours of a summer sky. always blue, no matter where you are, only to change as the time does. it was comforting, as it was engraved into his memory. repetition was queerly comforting, and who was he to want to let go of it? just as he enjoyed the glow of the warm sky, he― though he wouldn't admit it straight-up ―enjoyed the sound of roman's voice, for though it was dramatically over-emphasized, it was calming in a way. it screamed "home". 

going back on never admitting his true feelings, logan rolls his eyes and paints over the fondness with an overcoat of feigned annoyance. "hello, roman." 

roman grins at the usual exchange, before throwing his bags into the back seat. once he's settled, he turns back around, "alrighty, let's get going!" 

the taller male nods, starting the car up and getting it out of it's parked spot in front of the house. the trip begins. 

― 💫 ― 

the ride ( so far ) contained back-to-back mindless bickering, humming― or singing loudly, in roman's case ―along to the songs inserted into the record player, roman's annoyingly pretty smile, and logan fighting the urge to grab the man by his white ascot and kiss it right off of him. 

oh. he was hopeless, he decided. absolutely, stupidly, positively hopeless. 

logan looked back at him, only to see him staring out the window. the blonde had one hand outside of the car, as if trying to hold the wind. his expression is left at peace, a soft smile sat on his lips. he wore a red polo, tucked into light blue pants. though it wasn't much, he managed to look perfect in it.

at the sight, logan feels his heart slightly ache. even if this boy is the death of him, perhaps he wouldn't mind that way of going out. 

he turns back to the road, ignoring the painful, yet fluttery feeling building up in his stomach. he reminisces in the silence.

― 💫 ― 

"are we there yet?" 

"are you _done_ asking yet?" 

roman groaned, falling further into the seat. he puts his legs up onto the dash, "how many minutes are left, teach? i'm bored." 

logan watches as he crosses his arms, "one billion, obviously. now will you stop asking?" 

the former lets out a sigh, before shaking his head. "you're so infuriating." 

the driver snorts, "funny, coming from you, roman." 

"i- okay, I will get out of this car and walk the rest of the way, sir." 

"you'd most likely get lost within the first five seconds of being alone." 

"I'm much _smarter_ than that, logan, you're just rude." roman huffs, his gaze not leaving at the other's amused look. 

"I'm sure you are." 

another sound of annoyance expels from roman's throat, causing logan to chuckle. the blonde's face seems to turn into an exaggerated shade of pink.

"w-whatever, just drive." 

― 💫 ― 

four hours later, at 8:37pm, they reach their destination.

logan stops the car as he spots the gates. he relaxes, smiling tiredly. "roman?" he shook the sleeping man gently, only stopping once he was met with soft stirring. 

"are we there yet, lo?" he asks, voice airy and raspy from being woken up. 

he bites his bottom lip in response, before murmuring out a "yeah," 

roman looks up, eyes instantly lighting up as he sees the view in front of him. the sun was going down, forming an infamous sunset atmosphere around the two. the shorter of the two, though still mesmerized, decides to tug on logan's arm, before opening the car door and stepping outside. the taller of the two follow suit through the other door and allows roman to pull him along. 

they walk to the gate, only to find it locked. 

"ugh. okay, hold on," 

roman searches the floor around them for a bit, "aha!" he picks up a rock, hitting the lock. hard. 

it falls to the floor, now in pieces. 

he grins up at logan as he raises his eyebrows at roman. puts his hand in his pockets, kicking the rest of the gate open. they walk inside, looking at the field of poppies. the colors arranged from red and pink, to white and purple. the splashes of colours weren't in any particular order, and so they beautifully shined as the sun's falling radiance lay upon them. 

logan looked at roman's face, expecting an expression of wonder, and receiving exactly that. the boy looked towards the flowers with a tinge of nostalgia, giving logan a bold idea. he plucked a red flower from the others, twirling it in his hand, it was perfectly grown. 

he turned to roman, who was still staring away, only to be pulled out of his wonder by logan grabbing his chin. he instinctively held onto the hand, watching as the other placed the flower delicately behind his ear. logan pulls away, realizing exactly what he had just done. he flushes, "I'm sorry-" 

"n-no, don't apologize! it was cute, I just, didn't expect it. that's all." roman nervously laughs, blush now apparent. 

they stare at each other, before both looking away, embarrassed. they continue walking through the seemingly never-ending flower bed. 

there, upon a hill, they spot a tree. roman grabs logan's arm, making them walk arm-in-arm. he walks them towards the hill, before letting go, "i'll race you."

he receives a challenging look, "bet you I'd win." 

"as if!" 

"whatever, let's start. ready, set- hey!" 

logan runs up behind him, still managing to win as he makes it to the tree before his 'competitor'. 

"this is unfair, your legs are too long." roman complains, sitting up against the tree next to him, legs folded against himself. 

"you're just a sore loser, roman." 

"hmph." 

"ha." 

after this, a silence quickly saunters onto the two, creating a comfortable aura. 

"hey, lo?" logan hums, "why did you. . you know-" 

"oh," he replies, "I- I don't know, the flower reminded me of you, beauty and all, so I decided to compile that beauty in one. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable. I know this is isn't right, I just-" 

he's cut off by a warm pair of lips meeting his. though, the warmth vanishes as soon as they are pulled away by the owner. "god, you really do talk too much, you know." 

roman smiles, intertwining their hands together. it felt as if they were one. 

the two gaze back at the sunset, though now, it seemed to be darker than before. it was almost time for them to retreat back to the car, though, before they do, the live in the moment before them, and only hope for it not to end.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> also did anyone notice this is set days before the stonewall riots?? PLEASE tell me someone did :')  
> kinda wanna write a pt. 2 where they fight for gay rights- would anyone else want that?? DO let me know !!
> 
> bye !! 🥺❤️


End file.
